The invention relates to novel polymer compositions and, more particularly, to polymers capable of photopolymerization. A number of various polymeric compositions can be readily polymerized under the influence of light rays of short wavelength to render cross-linked polymeric structures. Such cross-linked structures have a number of important applications. In photolithographic and photomechanical processes light-sensitive polymeric compositions are coated upon a suitable supporting surface, such as metal plates, and thereafter exposed to actinic light resulting in the formulation of new carbon to carbon bonding with the net result that upon further treatment with various solvent systems there is insolublization in the exposed areas and solublization of the coated polymer in the unexposed areas. Thus, the unexposed areas of the polymer coating can be removed by means of suitable solvents to leave in relief the exposed image configuration which has undergone cross-linking on the supporting surface.
Among the conventional polymeric compositions which can undergo photopolymerization are additional polymerizable, ethylenically unsaturated polymers including alkyds, polyvinyl alcohol acetals with lateral vinylidene groups, and polyvinyl alcohol acetals and/or ester with lateral polymerizable ethylene groups. In recent years, consideration has been given to various kinds and types of lateral groups. One highly reactive functional group which seemingly has inherent light sensitivity is the cinnamoyl.